Tu me gustas
by hikaros
Summary: ¿Te podrias enamorar de tu mejor amigo?, Asami ya no puede aguantar ni un minuto mas ese gran secreto que guarda en su corazon y, este one shot participa en la semana de Masami del foro del "cometa de Soazin" espero les gusten esta loca idea ua


Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, les pertenece a Michael Dante, Di Martino a Bryan, yo escribo este one shot sin ánimos de lucro solo para divertimos un rato.

Este one shot participa " en la semana de Masami" del foro cometa de Soazin

Universo alterno

 **Tú me gustas**

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la venta de la habitación de Asami, al chica se despertó mucho más temprano que de costumbre. Desde hace más o menos 6 meses visitaba todos los días a su amigo Mako, el maestro fuego desde el mismo tiempo había terminado su relación tormentosa con korra, el chico se sumió en una profunda tristeza y la hija de Hiroshi de una otra manera se encargaba de que su amigo cumpliera con sus obligaciones y responsabilidades.

Tal vez, quien sabe a lo mejor, eso era lo que ella se preguntaba, mientras tomaba una refrescante ducha, hoy era no era un día cualquier, ya que estaba Asami estaba dispuesta a contar a su amigo un gran secreto, algo que ya no podía ocultar ni contener más.

Salió de la ducha con destino a su guardarropa buscó su vestido nuevo de color rojo carmín el cual le hacía resaltar su belleza, se hecho algo del perfume que Mako le había regalado en su cumpleaños, bajo con mucha rapidez las escaleras, no quería llegar antes de que el maestro fuego se despertará.

— ¿Para dónde vas tan elegante y tan temprano? —le dijo su padre.

—Voy a una cita con mi destino luego te cuento papa deséame suerte, ya que la voy a necesitar.

A Hiroshi al principio no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su hija fuera amigo de Mako no veía con buenos ojos esa amistad, pero lo más no podía negar que desde que ella lo conoció, era mucho más feliz — suerte hija espero que te vaya bien con Mako— la chica le dio un beso a la mejilla a su padre y se despidió con la mano.

—Maneja con cuidado y envía mis saludos —dijo el señor sato mientras su hija salió del garaje montada sobre su satomovil, luego de 20 minutos la chica llegó hasta el lugar donde Mako vivía sacó de su automóvil una pequeña bolsa y un ramo de lindas flores.

—Buenos señorita Asami, wooo pero que linda esta hoy- dijo el portero del edificio.

—Buenos días Hanson—dijo Asami mientras se dirigió hacia el censor dentro de, el pulsos el botón del tercer piso y luego de un minuto ello hasta su destino al abrirse las puertas del elevador la chica se aproximó apresuradamente así el departamento de Mako, de su bolso saco las llaves y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, ya adentro saco de la bolsa un elegante mantel y lo puso sobre la mesa del comedor y un poco de agua en le florero en el cual puso las flores, buscó un delantal de uno de los cajones de la cocina no quería ensuciar su elegante vestido y preparó todo lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo sus planes de conquista.

Mako al escuchar algunos ruidos se despertó, — bueno días Asami, no era necesario que vinieras hoy que es domingo- dijo el chico entre dormido.

—No te preocupes para mí no es un problema disfruto mucho siéndote de mucha ayuda, pero que mal que te despertarte te quería sorprender llevando el desayuno hasta tu cama, sabes hoy es un día especial, Asami sirvió el desayuno al mesa y luego se quitó el delantal, el maestro fuego quedó boquiabierto al ver lo hermosa y sexi que estaba su amiga, era la primera vez que la veía así ya que la hija de Hiroshi siempre vestía de manera casual.

—Tienes una cita, enserio no era conveniente que vinieras hasta acá, yo siempre te quito tu tiempo, no te preocupes por mí, ya te puedes ir te prometo que voy a estar bien.

—Si pero mi cita contigo tontito ya te dije que hoy es un día especial, Piénsalo bien que pasó un día como hoy hace dos años.

—Déjame me ver, Mako se sentó a la mesa, puso uno de sus codos sobre la mesa y su mentó sobre su mano por que lo pensó y pensó nada se le vino a la mente— para serte sincero creo que lo olvide, no me puedes dar una pista no seas mala.

—Sip ya veo querido Mako, no eres muy bueno recordar, bueno acá voy hace dos años por cosas del destino un guapo chico de ojos dorados se me atravesó en la calle y yo sin darme de cuenta casi lo atropello con mi motocicleta, ya sabes por qué es para mí tan especial ese día.

—Claro ese día nos conocimos, que tonto soy como no acordarme discúlpame, a veces se me olvidan las fechas, si no estoy mal yo te iba a reclamar por ese asunto pero cuando te quitaste el casco, no podía creer que fueras tan linda, tú me pediste excusas y me dijiste tu nombre y yo el mío estabas tan apurada, como compensación me invitaste a cenar a un lujoso restaurante.

—Así fue como empezamos a platicar fue como si hubiera sido nuestra primera cita, platicamos por horas y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos—pero hoy tengo algo más que contarte, no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar- Asami miro fijamente a los ojos de Mako.

—Por lo que veo es algo importante para que te hubieras puesto así de seria seguro tu papa te convenció que yo no soy una muy buena influencia para ti y ya no quieres ser más ser mi amiga—dijo Mako con algo de tristeza mientras bajaba su mirada.

—No como crees, es eso nunca es sobre otra cosa Mako, es un secreto algo que ya no te puedo ocultar por mucho más tiempo. Tú, tú me gustas, me sentí muy traída por ti desde el primer momento en que te conocí. Deje a un lado la tristeza que llevaba muy dentro de mí por la muerte de mi madre me llene muchos motivos para ser feliz.

Pero cuando me dijiste que amabas a korra sentí un vacío muy dentro de mi trate de alejarme, de olvidar lo que sentía por ti , de involúcrame mucho más en mi trabajo de salir de viaje, por cosas del destino me entere que no estabas sin pasando por un buen momento pensarlo dos veces decidí regrese y sin tenerlo planeado los sentimientos que creía que estaban extintos muy ,muy bien guardados dentro de mi renacieron— Asami se sentó muy juntito a el maestro fuego tomo sus manos entre las suyas lo miro fijamente- sabes algo te amo y muy lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los del chico, tan cerca que él podía sentir su respiración, poco a poco se rosaron hasta terminar en un pequeño beso.

Mako abrió sus ojos como platos, estaba muy sorprendido nunca se le paso por su cabeza que esta situación le fuera a pasar de nuevo y mucho menos con su amiga. Pero por una extraña razón se sentía muy bien al tener los suaves labios de Asami besando los suyos era una sensación que solo había experimentado con korra, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el cálido momento, después de 30 segundos Asami separo sus labios de los suyos.

—Quiero ser más que una amiga para ti, compartir cada momento de mi vida contigo, ser más que una buena amiga para ti.

—Yo. Yo n… Mako no pudo terminar de ya que Asami puso uno de sus dedos en la boca del maestro fuego.

—Sé que lo que paso con korra te dejo muy lastimado, pero dame una oportunidad para ser curar tu corazón, para llenar tu vida de mucho amor y felicidad, arriésgate conmigo- en los ojos de Asami se podía ver un brillo muy especial. Mako a un en estado de sock no sabía que responderle, no paso mucho cuando el chico volvió en si, sabía que tenía que ser muy sincero al darle su respuesta a su amiga.

—No sé qué decirte, no sé si aceptar o no tu la propuesta que me hiciste, discúlpame pero toda esta situación están sorpresiva- Mako suspiro muy profundamente, se tomó la cabeza- me siento confundido.

—Dime aún crees, piensas que después de todo este tiempo korra a va venir a pedir perdón a decirte que lo siento- el tono sereno y amable de Asami se transforma en un bastante serio e incluso mostraba algo de molestias- a ella no le importas sino dime porque crees se fue y no le importó que tú le dijeras que no lo hiciera.

—No es eso, por favor comprenderme necesito algo de tiempo para poder olvidar, el maestro fuego se acercó dónde estaba Asami, y con una de sus manos la detuvo antes de que ella saliera por la puerta—por favor mírame.

—Para que ya sé que solo voy a ser tu amiga y nada de lo que haga poder hacerte olvidar a korra.

—No sé qué va pasar conmigo, pero si quisiera de nuevo cree en el amor tu serías con quien yo quisiera estar, eres una chica muy linda lo sabias, tienes unos ojos hermosos, los cuales no me gusta ver tan tristes, tu nunca me dejaste sólo a pesar de que yo muchas veces me porte muy descortés contigo siempre venías y me obligabas a seguir adelante, te quiero mucho, dame tiempo, que dices me regalas una gran sonrisa.

—Querido Mako, ni pienses que yo Asami sato se va a dar por vencida tan fácilmente y mucho menos que sé que tengo alguna esperanza, de una u otra manera me ganare tu corazón, me gusta los reto— ella sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Lo sé y por lo linda y dulce que eres conmigo te ganaste un gran premio, es algo muy importante para mí .Pero ahora quiero que lo tengas tu —Mako se paró de su silla y se dirigió a su cuarto buscó la bufanda que su padre le había dado, cuando era niño su papá le dijo una chica especial, el maestro fuego sin pensarlo dos veces le puso la bufanda al rededor del cuello de Asami.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron con un brillo muy especial, aspiró muy fuerte aquella bufanda tenía la fragancia de su amor— no creo que sea necesario regales tu bufanda sé que es algo muy valioso para ti, no, no puedo aceptar— Asami estaba por quitársela de su cuello pero Mako se lo impidió.

—Yo quiero que tú la tengas y si no quieres verme disgustado será mejor aceptes, es mi regalo por nuestro segundo aniversario de conocernos, espérame un minuto me baño y salimos un rato, el día está muy precioso para quedarnos acá encerrados.

—De acuerdo pero no te demores mucho soy algo impaciente, tanto Asami como Mako rieron sin parar.

Fin

No sé si después de la cita Mako y korra se hicieron novios, pero de pronto quien quita jajaja

Coste que te pedí permiso para escribir este Masami amiga conocida no me mates jajaja , es que no podía dejar al pobrecito de Mako tan solo después de haber roto su relación con korra xxd tranquila mi próximo one shot será un Makorra

Espero que les haya gustado está loca idea, agradezco mucho sus valiosos comentarios, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir adelante

Ces


End file.
